ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Techniques
Hey SolZen321 here, I'm making this page so that I can have a reference page for certain manuevers when I am writing in the same way I link character names instead of having to describe them all over again. Everyone else is free to use this page if they wish it as it will make things easier for everyone. Note: These techniques are not detailing their real life counterparts, they are just there so people know what I am talking about when I link them to this page. I advise that no one try these techniques as I am not describing their use but just their appearance. DO NOT TRY THESE! Stances *'Ready Stance': A basic stance, the person stands straight and fists are out down and in front of them. *'Horse Stance': Horse stance deals mainly with the feet, they are bent and kept a shoulder's length apart. Often a starting stance *'Front Stance': knees are bent, one foot is back and pointing to the side and the other is bent more so. The User is positioning themselves on their fron leg. Used when the user is going on the offensive *'Back Stance': A defensive stance, the feet are the opposite of the the Front Stance, the front foot is pointed forward and the back foot is pointing to the side. The hands are clenched, raised up and fists pointed to the sky. The user positions themselves on the back foot. *'Fighting Stance': The same footing as the Back stance but the fists are instead pointed forward. *'Cat Stance': Resembles Fighting Stance but the heel of the front leg is raised up. Is for gauging the situation or for fighters that prefer kicking. Fist Based Techniques *'Medium/Average Punch': From the Horse stance, a straight punch from chest height *'Double Punch': Two Medium punches at once. **'Double Punch B': a front step with one medium punch and one punch to the head *'High Punch': A front step and a punch to the head with the fist on the opposite side. *'Spear Hand': The spear hand is the fingers are straightened and stiffened together. It is not a chop, the spear hand is used as its name suggests, a spear, often aiming at vital spots such as the stomach or neck. It uses the same posture and momentum as the medium punch. **'Double Spear Hand': Like a double punch but using Spear Hands. *'Knife Chop': A side chop directed in front the user. *'Dowward Chop': A chop from the side of the user's head downward to infront of them *'Palm Heel/ Palm Thrust': The user strikes with an open palm, the contact zone is the bottom of the palm. *'Side Chop': A arms moves across the users body in the direction of the arm being used, the user delivers a chop. The contact zone is the outer edge of the hand opposite the thumb. *'Back Fist': The same manuever as the side chop but the contact zone is the back of the fist. *'Hammer Fist': A downward blow from a clenched fist. *'Side Punch': The users upper body turns to the side and performs a punch using that side arm. *'Elbow Strike': The user uses the elbow, swinging it across the front of their body. *'Upward Elbow Strike': The strike is directed upwards *'Elbow Drop': The Elbow is directed downwards in front the user. *'Hook': A punch aimed to the side of the head or body/ Blocks *'Low Block': A block to deflect blows to the side of the body, the arm is directed to the side and the fist is pointed downwards. *'High Block': For blows to the front or above, the arm is extende outwards and pointed to the side, the arm is brought upwards. *'Outside Block': The arm is brought across the body in the direction of the arm used. To the right for a right arm etc. *'Inside Block': The arm is brought across the body in the opposite direction of the arm used. Left for a right arm etc. *'Reinforced Block': An outside block but the other arm is placed beside it to give it support. Think Ginga's Ginga cross shot or Noa's Lightning Noa. *'Chopping Block': A block using an open palm/ spear hand, brought across the body. It is used to hold the limb and prepare for a follow up attack. *'Leg Block': The leg is raised to interrupt a blow, usually a side kick of some sort. Kicks *'Front Kick' **'Snap Kick': The leg is raised to knee height in front the user and snapped forward. **'Thrust Kick': Like the Snap Kick but the foot is pushed forward like a spear hand. *'Roundhouse Kick Back Leg': The back leg is raised and brought forward for a side kick *'Roundhouse Kick Front Leg': Like the previous technique but the front leg is raised and snapped to the side, aimed at the side of the upperbody/head. *'In-Step Kick': The leg is brought across the front of the body at chest height, the left leg goes in a leftward direction and vice versa. *'Out step Kick': The leg is brought across the front of the body at chest heigh, but in the opposite manner as the In step kick. *'Side Kick': The body is turned to the side and the leg is brought up and towards the opponent with the leg being straightened, the contact zone is the heel. *'Back Kick': The user leans forward and kicks backward with the leg being straightened. *'Reverse Kick': The user spins around and Back kicks the opponent in front of them *'Butterfly Kick': Starts of as a reverse kick but the user's body goes of into the air and hits the opponent with both feet. *'Jump Kick': The user jumps up and snaps forward their front leg. *'Flying Jump Kick': The user runs forward and jumps, they come down on their straightened attacking leg. *'Axe Kick': The foot is raised above the head and brought down the opponent. The contact zone is the heel of the foot. *'Leg Drop': The user jumps and outstretches their leg. Their veritcal leg is then brought down on the opponent. The opponent is often lying on the floor when this move is used. *'Drop Kick': The user jumps towards the opponent and jump kicks them, hitting them, often in the chest, with the soles of both feet. *'Bicycle Kick': The attack jumps into the air and kicks the opponent, the legs move in a manner similar to peddling a bicycle. Throws *'Flying Mare': (Note this refers to the version used in the Ultra series not the actual technique) The user grabbs the opponent's head and/or arm(s) and spins around to throw them. *'Shoulder Throw': The user grabbs the user(s) arm, turns around and throws them, flipping them over. Wrestling *'Backbreaker': The user drops the opponent so they land back first or bends against something, often the users knee. *'Suplex': The user holds the opponent in the air and rolls/bridges to slam them into the ground **'Bridging': A position where the user is leaning backwards, stomach facing up and pelvis of the ground. *'Brain buster': The user performs a vertical suplex (holding the opponent straight up in the air) and drops them head first into the ground *'Choke Slam': The user grabs the opponent by the throat, lifts them up and slams or drops them into the ground. *'Cutter': The user grabs an opponent running towards them by the jaw, moving the other direction they then fall backwards bringing down the opponent. *'Wrist lock': The user grabs the opponent's wrist, applying pressure they twist it to control/immobolize the opponent. *'Judo Throw': Refering to the Over-the-shoulder-arm-drag, the user grabbs the opponents arm, backs them and leans forward, pulling the arm and raising the back leg to flip them over. *'Clinching': A hold meant to control the opponents movements: **'Bear Hug': Also known as a bodylock, it is generally where a standing opponent wraps his arms around the opponent's body (the chest, mid-sections or thighs) as the arms are locked around tightly and the opponent is squeezed tightly against the chest. The parties to not always have to be standing. **'Collar Tie': The user grabs the opponent by the collar from behind their neck, used to control the opponent's movements. There is the single version and double version with both hands. **'Headlock': **'Fish-hooking': When the user grabbs the opponents face and inserts their finger in their mouth, nostrils or against their eyes for the purpose of causing pain while keeping them away from their centerline. **'Arm/Body Lock': Two enemies have grabbed the other, holding other's arms and trying to push the other back. Ultra Specific *'Ultra Beam': Unless style is described, the Ultra Beam generally invovled the hands put together in a cross position, right hand up and left hand cross the wrist. The beam is fired from the underside of the right hand. **'Forehead Beam': An Ultra beam, the user bring one or both hands to the stone/light on their forehead. The hand is position with only the middle and index finger up and the thumb pointed outward. *'Ultra Barrier': The Ultra crosses their hands, they raise them up, outward and spreads them apart, creating a wall of energy. *'Ultra Willpower': Similar starting pose to the Ultra Barrier. Used for telekinesis. *'Hand Slash': The Ultra uses either the forward Spear Hand, knife chop or downward chop. *'Light Spike': Another Type of light bullet, the user points towards the target with their index finger while their thumb is extended. The blast is shot out of their index finger *'Healing': When healing each other or other beings, the Ultra extends an open palm with fingers spread apart *'Ultra Power': There is usually no physical sign about this technique, the Ultra in question is simply summoning their full strength. *'Ultra Punch': Any normal punch using an Ultra's great strength **'Ultra Power Punch': A punch charged with energy. *'Ultra Kick': A normal kick using the Ultra's great Strength **'Ultra Power Kick': A flying kick with a leg charged with energy. * Category:SolZen321 Category:Browse